A Normal Love story (Reader X Yata)
by SoHumerous
Summary: You joined HOMRA 2 months ago but Yata is still shy around you. What will you do to make him more comfortable around you. Will you both end up liking each other? Will others interfere? (Reader x Yata) This is my first story :D
1. A Creamy Afternoon

**(Readers POV)**

It's sunday afternoon, I enter the door of Homra bar to find Yata and Kusanagi alone in the bar. 'Hey guys~' I say as I enter. Yata looks up at me but looks away quickly. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he replied 'h-hello'. Whilst cleaning the fragile glassware Kusanagi greets me 'Konbanwa (y/n)-chan~'.

I notice Yata glancing at me from the corner of his eye. He realised that I caught him looking at me. He quickly looks down with his face slightly red. I slightly smile at how shy he is around girls. It disappoints me that even though I've been in HOMRA for a two months now, he's still shy around me.

I decided to change this. I walk over to him and sit next to him. He slightly moves away. He starts to eat a cake. He was so nervous around me that he wolfed down his cake. I noticed that he had cream on his cheek. Being the mischievous girl I am, I had an idea.

'Yata-kun'. He turned to face me. 'Y-yes?' 'You have some um cream on your face'. He blushed even more when I started to giggle. 'Here, let me help you.' I lean ever so closely that our lips are a few centimetres apart. I start licking the cream off of his face. When I lean away, I see Yata's face flushing red. He whispers to me 'T-t-t-t-t-t-th-th-thanks (y/n)-chan..'

He quickly gets up to take his skate board. As he's getting his skateboard Kusanagi whispers something into his ear. Yata storms out of the bar with his face flushing red out of embarrassment. I asked Kusanagi about what he whispered into Yata's ear. Kusanagi smiles and replies 'Oh, nothing that you need to worry about.'


	2. The Skateboard Park

**(Yata's P.O.V.)**

'I can't believe Kusanagi-kun just said that' I mumble with my face still red.

_~Le Flashback~ _

Kusanagi started walking towards me and whispered so that only I could hear him.

'Hey you know that was your perfect chance to kiss her. And maybe everyone would stop calling you a virgin.' And then he just gave a wink and a smile.

_~le end~_

And what's with (y/n)-chan all of the sudden.. I mean who leans forward and just licks your face! And sh-she's a girl! But..It is the first time a girls ever gotten so close to me.

Ughh I've got to get all of this out of my head. I think I'll just go to the skateboard park if I'm lucky it'll be empty.

**(Narrator)**

Yata is just casually riding his skateboard and practicing some of his tricks. He practiced some tricks with his red aura since the park was empty today.

He jumped and turned over the skateboard in mid air.

Once he landed down onto the ground again, he heard clapping. He turned around to see (y/n) standing there.

**(Yata's P.O.V.)**

'Y-y-you! W-w-hat are y-you d-doin' here?' ugh I stuttered too much.

'Well I kinda felt bad for just licking your face all of the sudden considering the fact that you're still not comfortable around me..I'm sorry..' (y/n) replied looking at me with her (e/c) orbs looking into my hazel orbs.

'U-uhh i-i-it's ok.. h-how'd you even find me here?' I ask looking away from her because I realised I started blushing.

'Weeeeell Kusanagi-kun told me that when you're angry you go to the arcade or the park.. since I was too lazy to walk a lot, I flipped a coin. Guess I was lucky huh?' and she smiled.

Well obviously my face started heating up because her smile is so sincere, so, I had to look away again.

'I was wondering could you.. l-like s-show me some tricks on your skateboard.. cause y-you're really good..'

My eyes widened, no girl has ever praised me on my skateboarding skills before. And (y/n) was stuttering just like me woah!

'S-sure!' I answered with a lot of excitement in my voice.

I started doing some tricks, along with a few ones like, twirling with fire around me. As I did more tricks (y/n) watched me in amazement.

It was already around 5 and I was getting kinda tired so, I stopped.

(y/n) started walking towards me and gave me a small peck on my cheeks. Her lips are so soft.. AAHH what are you thinking! Before I knew it my face was flushing red.

'Thanks for showing me a lot of cool moves today. And don't worry that was just a token of gratitude.'

Before I could reply I saw a familiar figure walking towards us.

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

I noticed Yata staring at something behind me. His eyes started to glare with hate. I turned around to see a man in blue walking towards us with a smirk on his face. As he came closer Yata started looking uncomfortable and unstable. 'My my my.. is the little virgin finally getting a girlfriend?' said the man in blue still wearing his smirk.


	3. Fushimi Saruhiko

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

That guy.. JUST CALLED ME YATA'S GIRLFRIEND! And how does he know Yata's a virgin?

Even I didn't know till now. Well I'm a virgin too so I guess it's fine.

But like what the heck! How the hell does Yata even know this guy. They do look the same age though..

"Saruhiko you bastard! Sh-she's just my f-friend. Don't act like you know me! What the hell are you even doin' here?" Yata yells at that guy.

So his name is Saruhiko huh..

"Why I'm here shouldn't bother you Misaki."

"Don't call me that! Just answer the goddamn question Saru!" Yata yells with his eye twitching.

"Well Mi~sa~ki~, I was just taking a break from capturing a strain around here."

"I told you not to call me that! How many times do I gotta tell you I hate being called by my first name, gives me the creeps."

"Oh yea, you hate being called by your first name but its not like you'd get laid either way, Mi..Sa..Ki.."

Yata fell silent.

"um Yata-kun I-I think we should go now.." I whispered to him.

Yata starts twirling his skateboard, it lands on the ground.

"Y-yata-kun lets just go" Yata just ignores me.

"Saru! You bastard, drop dead!"

Saruhiko starts chuckling and takes out his sword.. "Fushimi, ready for emergency battle"

Yata charges forward leaving me alone next to a tree.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

He jumps in the air to stomp onto the ground in an attempt to hit Saruhiko.

He makes a U-turn and twirls around with the stunning red fire around him.

He keeps twirling and twirling with the red aura creating a tornado of the beautiful colour, red.

Saruhiko plunges his blue aura covered sword in to the red tornado.

Yata dodges the attack quickly by moving backwards, destroying his tornado.

Yata whirls around and starts throwing a few punches at Saruhiko.

But, Saruhiko is swift, he keeps dodging the blows.

Yata jumps again like before to stomp on Saruhiko with his skateboard.

This time Saruhiko uses his sword to defend himself.

He tries to push off Yata but shifts to his left as it wasn't working.

Yata could only get rid off Saruhiko's glasses.

Saruhiko starts running after Yata.

Yata keeps on kicking Saruhiko. Saruhiko keeps deflecting Yata's kicks and starts plunging his sword at Yata. Causing Yata to move backwards.

Yata starts using his skateboard as a shield against Saruhiko's sword.

Both of them start moving back in silence.

"Not strong like you used to be Saru." Comments Yata breaking the silence.

Saruhiko picks up his glasses and replies. "You're right.. I've become stronger than before!"

Yata charges forward again throwing punches left and right.

Yata starts moving back to charge again.

To his surprise, Saruhiko throws a few knives coated with red aura at Yata.

Yata gets hit by them on his back.

He starts losing the balance on his skateboard and tumbles down the park.

"Looks like that took care of him" Saruhiko said whilst looking at Yata.

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

"Yata-kun!" I yell as I start running to the other side of the park.

"You're not going anywhere beautiful." Saruhiko says as he grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall of the skateboard park.

"Lemme go!" I start to scream as he tightens his grip on my wrists.

"You're 'just a friend' of his right? I'll take it you're single since you hang out with a virgin like him."

"What's it to you, you weirdo!"

"tch, so fiesty.. I like feisty. You're probably good in bed huh." My eyes widen in fear as, he scans my body with his lustful eyes and licks his lips.

My head hurts..

Everything's going so quickly..

It feels like a hundred blacksmiths hammers banging in my head..

**(Yata's P.O.V.)**

Damn monkey..

I need to help (y/n).. she's like tatara.. she doesn't fight..

…

Damn it!

* * *

**A/N:** Soz about Fushimi being OOC. I'm trying to improve my language. Pls review and lemme know how I'm doing so I can improve :)


	4. Injuries and The Kiss

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

"YATA-KUN! HELP ME" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Tsk, what do see in him anyways.. Your MINE now" said Fushimi looking at me with stern eyes and tightening his grip on my wrists.

I let out a squeal that seemed to arouse him even more.

**(Narrators P.O.V.)**

Yata looks up again to see the dismay (y/n) is going through. 'I can't let Fushimi hurt her!' He slowly gets up removing the 3 blades in his back.

Fushimi noticed (y/n) squirming like a worm in front of him. He started to lick her neck to stop her from squirming so much.

(y/n) felt very dominated now. She felt weak. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt weak. She started moaning which started to excite Fushimi even more.

Yata finally got rid of the blades and started pulling himself up. He picked up his skateboard and started skating to where (y/n) was pinned.

Fushimi started leaning in towards (y/n). "I-If you're going to do something weird, I'll–" Fushimi stopped leaning in and looked at her with a smirk. "You'll what? Kiss me back?" He started leaning towards her again.

Right before their lips met Yata jabbed Fushimi by his gut. The jab was full of so much anger that Fushimi was knocked to the ground.

When the kiss broke (y/n) ran with celerity behind Yata. Both of them looked at the man in blue getting up into a fighting stance with his sword taken out again.

Fushimi and Yata started creating their respective auras around themselves.

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

Yata and Fushimi started to create their auras again. Yata's already hurt. I can't let them keep fighting.

"Your going down this time Fushimi!" shouted Yata

"Prepare to die Mi~Sa~Ki~" Fushimi replied with his eyes spelling out bloodthirstiness.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled loud enough to get their attention away from each other.

"(y-y/n).. This bastard started it!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS" Fushimi shouted towards me.

"Saru don't talk to her like that!"

Yata came in front of me in a defensive stance.

Just as they were going to start fighting I heard yelling from the other side of the park.

"FUSHIMI!" "Fushimi!"

"F-Fushimi you're not allowed to walk off from the mission when ever you want to!" said a man as he came running and panting.

"Thanks to you Awashima is angry at us!" said another man. Both of them were wearing the same uniform as Fushimi. One of them had medium length orange hair. And the other one behind him had short brown hair.

"Tsk.. stupid woman." Fushimi muttered under his breath.

Fushimi started walking off towards them. "Until I see you next time gorgeous". He said looking over his shoulder with his smirk.

My right eye started to twitch when he smirked. "F'd up weirdo" I muttered under my breath. I glanced at the other two men and caught them 'checking' me out.

I started blushing and getting even more irritated. "Y-Yata-kun can we please go now?" bringing my attention to him. "Ya, lets go back to the bar.." He looked as irritated as me.

(Time skip like a few mins)

As we were walking back Yata broke the awkward silence. "Hey um (y/n).. d-did he.. you know.. hurt or um.. touch you inappropriately?" He asked looking the other way.

"Huh? uhh n-not really.. thanks for helping me.." Looking at the ground.

"Oh! N-n-no problem.."

"You came at a really good time considering you got injured." I said shyly whilst looking at him.

"Well, I didn't want that damn monkey touching you."

My eyes widened. Did he really care for me? He turned his head to face me since I didn't reply. Both of our eyes met and we started blushing quickly looked away.

We both walked back to the bar in silence again.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I'm so slow :'( Writers block sucks. I'm occupied with so much school stuff like I can't even x.x

I'm trying my best guys! Pls Review so that I can improve my writing! Thank chuuu 3


	5. A Sleepy Yata

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

Both me and Yata entered the bar. It was quiet just like earlier today.

"Woah what happened to your back Yata?" I heard a voice yelling from the sofa.

I turned my head to see Kamamoto running to us.

"Its nothing." Yata replied back and averted his gaze to the other side of the room.

"(y/n) did he get into a fight again?" Kamamoto asked.

"Yup.. with some dude called Saruhiko"

"oh.. no wonder.. Yata you should go put on some bandages!" Kamamoto said whilst in deep thoughts.

"I don't need to I'm fine" Yata scowled back.

I let out a small sigh as Yata obviously won't do anything about it. Guess I'll have to.

I grabbed his arm before he could react and pulled him upstairs.

"Come on, We're going to my room to get you fixed up"

"O-oi, I'm telling you I'm fine!"

"Yata go get some~!"

"Sh-shut up fat ass!"

I opened the door to my room and pushed him in.

"I'm gonna get out the medical kit."

While I was searching for the medical kit in my wardrobe, I noticed he had a pretty good look around my room.

**(Yata's P.O.V.)**

(y/n) pushed me into her room. While she was getting out the medical kit I got to look around her room.

Her room was kind of different from what I thought it would be.

Her room had a (f/c) bed, 2 wardrobes, a flat screen television, a desk and a chair along with a bookshelf. There was also a door next to her bookshelf; Probably the bathroom door. I walked towards the bookshelf and saw a bunch of video games in the top half and in the bottom half some books, manga and anime dvds.

"Found it!" I jumped a little as it was so quiet.

"Ok so sit down on the bed Yata." I turned my head around and started blushing furiously. I sat down on (y/n)'s bed. It felt so awkward sitting down on the opposite gender's bed.

"Take off your shirt" I blushed a new shade of red.

"(y-y-yn) w-w-wha-" She realised why I was blushing so much and blushed like a tomato.

"T-that's not what I meant! I meant take off your shirt so that it's easier for me to treat your wounds!"

"R-r-right" I said as I took off my shirt to reveal my black tank top. "You have to take that off too.."

"O-o-ok..just make it quick." I took off my tank top and looked up at (y/n).

**(Readers P.O.V.)**

Yata took off his tank top. I could help but stare at his finely chiseled abs. I could feel my face heat up as soon as he looked up at me.

Both of our eyes met and we both started blushing furiously again.

"S-sorry.." "I-i-it's o-ok.."

I went and sat behind him on the bed. I carefully started to treat his wounds.

The places where he got hit on his back, weren't too deep so he should be fine.

I got some water and cleaned his wound. And started to apply the antibiotic ointment on to his back. Every now and then we would growl and flinch due to the pain.

I covered his back with a sterile bandage. It felt weird bring the bandage around his chest to cover up the wounds on his back.

"Alright all done! You can put on your shirts now." "T-thanks.."

"Oh! And you need to put this ointment on at least 2 times everyday on your back until you completely heal."

"Ok.."

"And you have to change the bandage daily. If you don't remember any of that you can always come to me and I'll do it for you" after finishing my sentence I gave him a small wink.

As expected he started blushing furiously and started looking at the corner of the room.

Aww he's so adorable when he blushes like that!

I wrapped my arms around his still uncovered waist. I expected him to start stuttering and blushing even more.

But no, instead I started feeling very heavy. Before I knew it, he fell on top of me.

I realised that he had fallen asleep. I got out from underneath him and crawled to the other side of the bed.

I checked the clock, it was 9.30pm already.

Oh well, I don't mind him staying with me for tonight. I started getting ready for bed. When I came back ready, I started staring at his sleeping face.

He looks so calm and peaceful. How cute!

I swiftly pecked him on the cheeks and noticed a small smile forming from his face.

"Night Yata-kun" I whispered to him before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya readers! omg 500 views thank you guys so much! I'm gonna be gone for 2 weeks for holidays. So the next chapter will be done when I'm back or in 3 weeks. I'll try my best to upload them quick!

Pls review so that I can improve!


	6. The Party

My eyes fluttered open as due to the blinding rays of the sun. I caught a glance at the clock on the wall. It was almost 10 am. I flipped to my side to face Yata. But, wait! He's not there! I slowly sat up and took a look around. Where is he? 

I saw a sticky note on the table with Yata's hand writing on it.

'Yo!

I didn't wanna wake you up so I just left. Sorry about falling asleep last thanks for treating my wounds.

-Yata'

Well at least he stayed over last night. Well unintentionally of course.. and I got to see his cute, peaceful face while he was sleeping. And how his chestnut coloured hair frames his face perfectly. I got to admit, I think I'm falling for him..

While I was in a deep trance of thoughts about Yata I heard a noise. The noise of a dying whale. I realised that it was my stomach. OH RIGHT BREAKFAST!

I quickly went to the bathroom to get ready. I came out from the bathroom and put on a (f/c) t-shirt and matching skirt. I made my way downstairs after locking my room.

The bar was empty like yesterday. I caught sight of blond hair tending to the bar.

"Ohio Kusanagi-san"

"Ohio (y/n)-chan~"

I sat down on a stool as Kusanagi started making an omelette for me.

"So where is everyone?"

"Probably at the arcade as usual." I figured. Yata probably went there with Kamamoto.

"Ah alright.. by chance do you know when Yata left?"

"Oh um he left around 8am."

"Ok, thanks." He wakes up early..

"Here's your omelette~"

"Thanks! itadakimasu~"

After wolfing down my omelette I started heading upstairs to my room.

I stopped my tracks when I heard Kusanagi yelling my name. "Oh (y/n)! I forgot to tell you something!"

"Which is?"

"The gang is throwing a party for all of us. Since the bar is empty now a days, the boys thought it would be fun to throw a little get together tonight."

"Oh my gosh that sounds so cool! When is it?" I ask Kusanagi with my eyes sparkling out of excitement.

"Everyone should be here by 7pm. Here's a little warning: Stay away from Chitose if he's drunk. Don't ask why."

"Uh alright. Thanks for informing me!" I made my way upstairs beaming with excitement. It's been so long since all of us hung out!

Since it's still pretty early I could stay in till the party. Yesterday was a pretty long day, I'll need the rest. Plus I need to take that creepy Fushimi guy out of my head.

I locked the door behind me and sat down on the bed pondering what to do. Videos games or anime?

I decided (y/choice). Might as well just kill some time.

**(Timeskip)**

I paused my (y/choice) to take a glance at the clock. Woah It's already 6.45pm! I should get off my computer and take out something to wear for the party.

I switched off my computer from the very long (y/choice) spree. I slowly got up from the chair and walked over to my wardrobe. I took out a (f/c) long sleeved dress with frills around the end and a big bow around my waist. The dress reached up to my knees. Not too girly nor short so the guys won't hit on me..that much.

I went to the bathroom to get refreshed and then got changed into the dress. I applied some lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. **(A/N: Feel free to change it.)**

I took one more look in the mirror and twirled around. Damn I look fine! I wonder how Yata would react. I bet he'd be flushed! He looks so adorable when he's blushing.

I got out of my room, closed the door and made my way downstairs. I could hear the loud music they were playing from upstairs. It was 'Bringing Sexy Back', I have a feeling Chitose picked it.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw tons of bottles: wine, beer, alcohol, vodka you name it the HOMRA bar had it.

I was looking around to check if Anna was here. Obviously she wasn't. I was the only girl in the party. I started heading towards the table with all the food and drinks. A loud voice interrupted me. My attention got drawn to an obviously drunk Shouhei, who was yelling through a mic.

"Helloooo! Since everyone is here let's start the games!" "No wait! I think (y/n) here deserves a punishment for being late and keeping us waiting." Chitose said. Everyone seemed to like the idea as they started to cheer. "Ahahahaha guys come on, don't be like this" And let out another nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry babe but I think we all deserve a lil' performance."

"No one cares about me? And how much I'm gonna be embarrassed?"

"Weeeeell he has a point there (y/n)." "Fine fine, what do you guys want me to do?"

"Dance and sing to 'Hips don't lie' (by Shakira)." Most of the guys started wolf whistling or pushing me towards the mic. "Y-your're kidding RIGHT !?" "Nope! Don't worry about it! We guys can take turns singing the dude's parts" "Chitose you're a genius! Since it was Chitose's Idea he goes first."

Im starting to get used to all their 'punishments'. Chitose, Shouhei and the others are really sweet but now they seem pretty different. The alcohol has some effects on them. Shouhei's louder and more talkative. Chitose is more flirtatious. Other than that, I don't see any other reason as to why Kusanagi would tell me to stay away from Chitose.


	7. Punishment and Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor it's characters. I also do not own the song 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira and Wyclef Jean. This story is for entertainment only.**

* * *

Guess I spoke too soon: As Chitose was coming to the mic he smirked at me. Obviously I didn't know why he was smirking. I gave him a questioning look. He came closer to me and squeezed my butt. I let out a girly 'kya' since I wasn't expecting that. I started blushing and gave him a death glare. He started chuckling and got ready to sing. So a drunk Chitose is a perverted one. I looked at everyone and they were blushing with their wide eyes.

Chitose came close up to my ear and whispered "Get ready to belly dance babe" and shifted to his side after winking.

**(Third person P.O.V.)**

Music started filling the room. Shouhei did the beginning part while, you and Chitose started to get ready.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

You started swinging your hips to prepare yourself for the belly dancing.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

You started circling around Chitose. And did a few body rolls here and there. Yata was staring at you in awe.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

While you were singing Chitose switched out and Dewa came next to you and started singing.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

Everyone went wide eyes and slightly blushing when you started doing some booty pops and hip rolls.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

After Dewa's part he switched out with Kusanagi. Kusanagi had his happy grin on his face and came right next to you. Kusanagi took your hand and brought you close to him. He placed one of your hands on his own and the other on his shoulder. He put his free hand on your waist and started to ballroom dance with you.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

He started to twirl you around and did a hip bump with you. All the others were staring with jealousy in their eyes. Even Yata was wishing that was him instead of Kusanagi.

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Kusanagi let go of you. You blushed as he took one of your hands and kissed your knuckles before, switching with Fujishima. Oblivious to the spiteful glares from the others you continued to sing.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

Yata was hard blushing as he has never seen you like that. Eric took that to his advantage.

"Let me show you how it's done." Eric whispered to Yata before walking over to the mic. Yata gave him a puzzled look but shortly returned his attention to you.

Fujishima noticed Eric walking over and decided to give him the mic after his part.

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

You started doing full body shimmies and a lot of hip rolls.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Yata gathered his courage and walked closer so that he could go next. Eric saw him coming but he wouldn't let this chance go by. Eric went into salsa position with you and made sure Yata wouldn't get his chance.

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Eric didn't let go off you yet. "Oi Eric, switch with me already!" Yata yelled. Eric smirked and kept dancing with you. You giggled at the sight of the angry teenage boy.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

Eric momentarily stopped and dipped you salsa style. He leaned in close to your ear and finished the song.

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

**(Your P.O.V.)**

"Wow Eric you're a good dancer." I said in between pants.

"I know, thanks." He said pulling me up from the dip and letting me go. He then walked off towards Yata. Yata is dressed in his normal attire like all the others. But, I don't think he's drunk like everyone else. Typical Yata, in a good way of course.

I saw Eric saying something to Yata, making him bright red with anger and embarrassment. Yata started yelling at Eric while flustered and I still couldn't hear anything due to the loud music.

I wonder what Eric said to Yata, which made him like that.

—

**Yatas POV (after the performance)**

Wow (y/n) was amazing. I saw Eric talking to (y/n). Lucky bastard got to dance with her AND do a dip! Why's he walking towards me.

Eric came over and said "And that's how you charm women. Learn something chihuahua." so that only I can hear. He did that just to make me jealous !?

"I-I k-know how t-to actually treat w-w-women right!" I yelled at Eric, with a faint pink blush forming on my cheeks. Eric smirked and walked away.

(Y/n) didn't actually get charmed by him, right? She's so sweet and innocent. She probably doesn't like him!

"Thank youuuuu (y/n) for singing and dancing! Now let's play some games" Shouhei yelled through the mic.

Games! I should suggest something cool to impress (y/n). Everyone started yelling different games. I know! "How about twister!" My voice was drowned due to everyone else yelling all at the same time.

"How about we make a list of games all of us want to play?" said (y/n) through the mic. She's so smart! Everyone thought the same too.

**(Time skip)**

We all wrote down a bunch of games on a sheet of paper.

We decided to play twister first. (Y/n) sat this one out since it was all guys and she's wearing a dress. All the boys groaned in disappointment when she said she wouldn't play.

After a few more games Shouhei started shouting through the mic again. "Alright guys the last game for the night is..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hallo~ Soz about including the other guys so much. I realized they don't have lots of fanfics so I just wanted to. Anyways, feel free to give suggestions of the last game and what happens during the game :) I'll start drafting the next chapter as soon as I have some ideas.


	8. The Last Game

**_Disclaimer: I do not own neither the anime K-Project nor any of the characters._**

* * *

_Previously: After a few more games Shouhei started shouting through the mic again. "Alright guys the last game for the night is…"_

_"_TRUTH OR DARE!"

Silence. Everyone started looking at each other and wore a serious face. All was silent, only eyes darting throughout the room. Eyes going through everyone making a pact or warning.

"U-um guys?" Shohei said looking dumbfounded. Suddenly, snorting and laughter started filling the room.

After calming down everyone sat in a circle. You were sitting in between Dewa and Fujishima. Yata was sitting between Eric and Kusanagi. "Alright who wants to go first?" Shohei asked. "Could I go first since I own the bar that might I remind you we're playing in?" said no one other than Kusanagi. "Sure! Pick your first victim".

"Alright, I choose Dewa~" Everyone turned to face Dewa who was already a nervous wreck. "M-m-me?" "Yup! So, truth or dare?" Kusanagi asked closing his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

"I-I pick truth!" "Booooo you should've chosen dare like a real man!" Chitose said while swinging a bottle of alcohol in his hands. "Shut up chitose!"

"Settle down you two! Have you ever told a lie during a game of Truth or Dare? What was it and why?" "Kusanagi what type of truth is that?" Chitose whined. Whereas, Dewa was already in thinking mode. After a few moments his face became very uncomfortable. Chitose smirked at Dewa realising what he was thinking about.

"Oh is it truth from the beach party last year?" "Sh-shut up Chitose!" "Since you won't tell them I will" "N-no don't!" Dewa attempted to put his hand over Chitose's mouth to prevent Chitose from telling the embarrassing story. Despite his attempts Chitose kept dodged his hands.

"Alright, so last year Dewa and me went to beach party, which was thrown by this hot chick. We all sat in a circle and we were playing truth or dare.

When it was Dewa's turn he picked truth. So they asked him: 'If you woke up and became a girl, what would you do?'."

Dewa's face immediately became a very dark shade of red knowing that the embarrassing part of the story was about to come.

"So, Dewa said he would go trying on skirts at the mall. After the party Dewa told me he lied because his real answer was perverted." "What was the truth then?" you asked.

"Dewa would've fondled his breasts all day!" Everyone was quiet for sometime and started laughing at the very red faced Dewa. "Bwahahhah I can't believe you so embarrassed over something like that Dewa!" Yata exclaimed with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Alright Dewa it's your turn to pick someone" Shouhei said after calming down. Dewa almost immediately turned to face his victim with devilish smirk. "Chitose your up, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" "I dare you to have a make out session with your toe!" Dewa said with a victorious smile. Chitose didn't seem affected by the dare that was given to him.

Chitose removed his shoes and socks. "W-wait your seriously gonna do it?" "Of course, it's a dare." Chitose brought his foot up to his face and and started kissing his big toe. After a few seconds he started french kissing his toe.

The room was filled with everyone either laughing or having a judgemental expression written all over their face.

When Chitose stopped he went back to his usual sitting position and scanned the room to pick his victim. Chitose's eyes stopped at you. "(y/n), truth or dare?" "Uh..truth"

You said as you knew that dare wouldn't be the best option right now. Chitose looked at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What's your bra size?"

"WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT CHITOSE!?" You yelled while your cheeks were burning from embarrassment. The other boys were patiently waiting for your answer.

"Fine fine, I'll change it." Chitose said while putting his hands up. "Do you like someone in HOMRA?" It was silent again and everyone was eagerly waiting for your answer.

You looked at the floor with a faint blush. "Y-yes" You looked up again saw that Yata was looking away from you trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Y

ou thought it would be fine admitting you have a crush within the clan, considering they don't ask you who you like.

"Alright it's your turn (y/n)." Kusanagi said bringing you back to the game.

"R-right. Fujishima truth or dare" "Truth" After a few moments of pondering you finally spoke up. "Which animal turns you on the most?" "Humans." "But hu-"

Fujishima cut you off and chose his victim. "Kamamoto, truth or dare" "Dare!" "I dare you to do the smoothie challenge." "Fine! Bring it on!"

Everyone got up and went to get 5 ingredients to make the smoothie with. Everyone had one item in their hand. The five items that everyone settled for were: Chocolate sauce, oreo, orange juice, tuna and pickles. After Kusanagi blended the items, we blindfolded Kamamoto so that he wouldn't freak out from the colour.

Plus, if you block off one sense the others heighten. We are so evil. We placed the glass in Kamamoto's hand and he drank the entire drink in one go. Everyone was quite perplexed. We were sure that he wouldn't be able to take more than a sip.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS PUT IN THIS!?" He yelled after spitting it out. "That's a secret~" You said. "So, how was it? I'm guessing really bad." "Well at first it was awful. But, if you drinking it isn't as bad." After cleaning up the game continued. (A/N: I wouldn't suggest actually trying those five ingredients together. Just saying."

"Yata, truth or dare!" Kamamoto asked. "D-dare!" You were quite impressed that Yata picked dare. Kamamoto had a playful grin on his face as he gave Yata his dare.

"I dare you to kiss (y/n)~" Yata's face flushes red as your eyes meet. The other boys were already whistling and encouraging you guys to kiss.

Your scarlet face didn't help the situation one bit. Right then, the strangest thing happened: Yata got up at bolted out the door. Everyone became quiet until Kusanagi spoke. "(Y/n), it's up to you to go after him." You gave Kusanagi a small nod and started running after Yata.

You could see Yata in the distance he wasn't very far away but you could barely catch up with him. You decided to call out to him to see if he would respond. "Yata wait!" you shouted.

Yata didn't bother looking back he kept running. You followed him through alleys and roads until you realised where he was heading, the skateboard park.

But, you weren't heading towards the usual entrance, you were going to another entrance that gives you an aerial view of the skateboard park.

You kept on trying to catch up to Yata even though you were out of breath. Yata halted a few minutes after reaching the park with his back faced to you. You, soon caught up and tried to catch your breath again.

Once you were ready you spoke. "Yata, what got into you?" He did nothing but extend his arm and point at the balcony.

You cautiously walked to the balcony and put your hands on the cold rails. It was dark but there was light from the lampposts, which allowed you to make out the figures in the park.

As you gazed at the park you saw many skateboards together. From what you could decipher it read "Be mine?"

Once you put the pieces together, you turned around with tears of joy in your eyes and ran towards Yata pulling him into a tight hug. You startled Yata so much by your sudden act, that he almost fell over.

You looked up at Yata's blushing face and said "Yes! I'll forever be yours Yata!" Yata smiled astonished and hugged you back tightly.

"(y/n) I love you." "I love you too Yata. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that." You said as you both stared deeply into each others eyes."(y/n)" He whispered lovingly.

You glanced down at his lips, patiently waiting for the moment. A blushed dusted your cheeks as you became aware of the close proximity of your lips. You were just inches away from your first kiss.

Yata slowly leaned in closer, and your eyes fluttered shut. He cupped your cheeks and finally closed the gap.

The kiss was sweet and innocent like you two. You wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing him closer to deepen the tender kiss.

Your lips moulded together perfectly; a sign that you were meant to be.

You both parted for air and stared lovingly into each others eyes with your foreheads touching each other.

_"_As long as you're always by my side, I'll always protect you!"

* * *

**Extra:**

"Yata, how did you do all this?" You asked as you tilted your head slightly. "The guys and I came here in the afternoon and set all this up."

"So the truth or dare thing was set up?!" You asked with a slightly shocked expression.

"Yup! And surprisingly everything went according to plan." Yata said as he nuzzled into your hair.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was very busy with school and I had THE WORST writers block EVER. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the series and the final chapter. Thank you to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed my story! Feel free to check out my other stories as well!


End file.
